Evelyn Entertains A Proposal
by Mandimal
Summary: With Corypheus gone, the Inquisition looks to the future. Inquisitor Evelyn Trevelyan suddenly finds herself with options she never in her wildest imaginings thought possible...life at Skyhold is never dull!
1. Unexpected

Author's Note: This is just another little thought I had- let me know if it has merit!

**Evelyn Entertains a Proposal**

It was easy to tell when Dorian had something on his mind. He avoided your eyes, discoursed on literature, sent witty cutting banter that had absolutely nothing to do with the subject at hand flying like knives, anything to throw you off the scent. Inquisitor Evelyn Trevelyan had learned to hover and wait, to let him bring forth issues on his own time. He was her dearest friend, and if anyone knew the heart of Dorian Pavus, it was probably her.

Evelyn sat on the small couch in her quarters, patted the seat next to her. Dorian sat but from the way he was twisting his robe in his hands, Evie could tell he was nervous. "I don't bite." She told him gently. "Well, not hard anyway."

"Yes," Dorian chuckled, but the sound died quickly and he was on his feet again. "Inquisitor…Evelyn…I wondered if you might entertain a proposal?"

"Of course," Evelyn said lightly, but her heart was in her shoes. 'This is it,' She thought grimly. 'This is where he says he's leaving for Tevinter. First Solas, now Dorian and Maker knows who'll go next…'

Her train of thought was interrupted by a strange sight. Dorian was on one knee on the rug before her, his grey eyes filled with a strange, almost manic light. "Evelyn, will you marry me?"

"I…you… what?" Evelyn's mind had ceased to function. She felt like she had the time a red Templar had given her a concussion with a well-executed shield bash.

"Marriage. Surely you've heard of it."

It was the return of Dorian's snark that helped her think again. "I didn't realize you meant an _actual _proposal!"

"Strange, perhaps, but true."

"But Dorian…I'm a woman."

The Tevene cracked a smile. "Oh, is that what you are? I hadn't noticed."

Now she glared at him, "You know what I mean. You don't _like_ women!"

"I _like_ women just fine. I just don't choose to seek them for my sexual gratification."

"But…I'm with someone!"

"Yes, The Iron Bull, I know." Dorian sat beside her once more, grasped both her hands in his. "Listen, please Inquisitor. I thought that all marriage would be for me, especially a suitable marriage, would be torture. A slow, waking death. But you…you are the best friend I've ever had, not to mention an influential, beautiful, well-bred woman. I could bring you the allegiance of a powerful house and a foothold in Tevinter and you in turn give me a legitimacy in front of my peers that I will sorely need if I am to get anywhere in the Magisterium. Besides…don't you want a family? Little magelets running around with your lovely sapphire eyes?"

"Yes, of course." Evelyn said, a blush flaring through her cheeks. "But you realize that would mean we would have to…"

"Do you find me that hideous to look at that you have given no thought to spending the night in my company?"

"No, that's not…" If she had been blushing before, it was nothing compared to now. "Dorian, don't tease. You know what I'm saying. And none of this explains to me what happens to Bull."

"Keep him. Consorts are the expected thing in Tevinter; it would be odd if you _didn't_ have one."

"I can't just bear your children and then go skipping off into his arms as though nothing happened!"

"People do it all the time. Besides, he doesn't seem to be in any hurry to marry you."

"Qunari don't marry."

"But humans do. Surely, if it was important to you- and I know that it is, and if I know, he certainly does- he would have at least considered it."

Dorian could see that the point had hit home. Evelyn was chewing the thumb nail on her right hand with a rapidly darkening expression. He took the offending hand gently in his own and gave it a squeeze, his voice uncommonly gentle.

"I won't lie to you, Evelyn. You know my proclivities- I don't expect they will change. You would be free to pursue your own life as long as I have the courtesy of pursuing mine- barring the few times when we would have to play nice for appearance's sake. The only difference is that we would both gain legitimacy instead of being the pariah and the Inquisitor with a Tal-Vashoth lover. Just…" He stood, her hand still in his. "Think about it. Please."

"I…will."

"Truly?"

"I promise."

Dorian pressed a gentle kiss to her knuckles and took his leave. It was a while before Evelyn could command her legs to move, but when she did she headed straight for the one person she knew would give her truthful advice...whether she wanted to hear it or not.

"Sparkler did what?!"

"You're no more shocked than I was, believe me."

"Well…damn." Varric sat back in his chair, dark eyes wide with disbelief. "Are you really considering this, Bright Eyes?"

"It's a good offer. Dorian's powerful, talented, smart…"

"…gay. Let's not forget gay. As in, he sleeps with men. Men like…not you."

"Thank you Varric, I'm well aware of the parts I have and don't have." Evelyn interjected icily.

"Ok, you know who is a man though? The Iron Bull. Who, last I checked, was your very own exclusive Qunari lover. Where's he fit into all of this?"

"Dorian suggested I take him as a consort."

"Yeah," Varric hooted with laughter, "Suggest that to him and see how it goes. Make sure I'm there to see it though, ok? I need new material…"

"It's just…Varric, this thing with Corypheus…it proved to me that I'm not getting any younger. I want a family, I want children…I want the damn title ok? I want someone to introduce me as their wife, and be proud to do it. I don't want my mother still writing me about all the eligible men she's met because _obviously _a relationship with a Tal-Vashoth is nothing but a novelty and _of course _I'll come to my senses and see that simply having a lover cannot possibly be as legitimate as having a husband."

"Do you believe that?"

"Yes…no…" Evelyn sat heavily, burying her face in her hands. "I don't know."

"Ok, so you know what you do?" Evelyn shook her head. "You take what you just said to me, walk your ass down the stairs and across the yard to the tavern, and tell it to Bull. Word for word, you understand? I think you owe him that much."

He was right. Damn him to the Void, but he was right. What she didn't know was that Dorian had gotten to Bull already.

"I wanted you to hear this from me first." He took a deep, fortifying breath. "I…asked Evelyn to marry me."

The words hung in the air for a few moments before The Bull started laughing. "Good one, Dorian! You almost had me…"

"I'm serious."

"Well, I hope she let you down easy."

"She didn't _let me down _at all. She promised she'd think about it."

"Is that so?" Something shifted in the Iron Bull's eye. He looked much like he did when someone mentioned demons. "You switching teams, Vint?" Dorian winced. The Iron Bull hadn't called him a 'Vint', except affectionately, for quite some time. He had a feeling the term wasn't being used as a friendly endearment this time.

"Certainly not. But there's so much that could be gained from our alliance, I had to ask. Besides…you and she…well…"

"She and I, _what_?"

"I know she's been unhappy." Dorian replied frankly. "Ever since Blackwall and Josephine were married…well, surely you've noticed."  
Bull _had_ noticed as a point of fact. He just didn't see what concern it was of Dorian's, and said so. That was when the famous Tevene temper flared. "Because I'm her friend, you big grey lout! And if you had any courage at all, this conversation wouldn't be necessary!"

So it happened that when Evelyn entered the tavern, it wasn't to have the conversation she expected to have- it was to rescue Dorian. He was slowly being backed into a corner, even though she could see frost on The Iron Bull's horns and shoulders from where Dorian had attempted to stop him. He was outnumbered…Krem, who had overheard the conversation, was blocking his escape on the other side.

"What in the name of Andraste's Holy Knickers is going on here?" The Inquisitor's voice rang out through the noise of the tavern and everyone who heard it stopped in their tracks. Evelyn got in between The Bull and Dorian, both hands on her hips.

"Just having a friendly conversation, boss." Bull said coolly. "Right…Vint?"

"So I see." Evelyn replied scathingly. "So friendly it broke Dorian's nose?"

"Why not? I'm sure it will add to my rakish charm." Dorian quipped.

"Your Worship…"

"Quiet!" Evelyn whirled on Krem. The Tevinter mercenary took a step back at the unaccustomed tone of her voice. "You," She pointed at him, "not your business. You," She jabbed a finger at Dorian, "are in serious trouble, and you," She pointed at The Iron Bull. "We will talk later, but this isn't the time or place. OK?"

Bull stalked out with barely a nod. Krem went back to his corner, a mortified look on his ruddy face. Evelyn sat next to Dorian on the bench The Iron Bull usually occupied.

"What in the world did you tell him?" She scolded, holding a handkerchief to his bleeding nose.

"The truth."

"Honestly, Dorian, you couldn't have waited?"

"I was grabbing the bull by the horns…so to speak."

"Ugh, you're impossible."

"So I've been told," Dorian took the handkerchief from her hands, shooed her away. "Go, have your talk. And do watch his hands…he has a mean left cross."


	2. Adjustments and Compromises

Author's Note: Wow! I'm a little surprised at the attention this has gotten. People have been so kind about it too- I'm not ashamed to say I was nervous at what the reaction was going to be. Thank you to everyone who has favorite and followed, and an extra special thanks to my reviewers: redrosemary, AgapeErosPhilia, loverofallfiction,Eureka234, Genesis Vakarian, ShellyGamerGal, and my two unnamed guests. I hope you all enjoy the next installment!

Translations:

Carus: 'dear'. It's actually also the Latin word for 'expensive' or 'valuable'. I love word plays. :)

Evelyn Entertains a Proposal

Bull was in her quarters, as she knew he would be. He was pacing the balcony, which in itself was unnerving- Bull was a man that never wasted movements. He looked over as she came in and the expression in his eye made Evelyn pause. "So," He said nonchalantly. "Has the Vint lost his ever living mind or is there something we should talk about?"

"This isn't the way I wanted you to find out…"

"But this is what you've got to work with. So," He leaned back on the balcony rail, arms crossed against his barrel of a chest. "Talk."

Evelyn frowned at his brusque tone but told him about the conversation she had with Dorian, and the one after with Varric, almost word for word. She watched as he settled in on himself, his silence and all it implied making the cavernous room seem much too small. "Well, say something. " She begged. Bull just shrugged.

"Like what? Seems like you've got it all worked out."

"That can't be all…"

"What else is there? You want something I can't give you, that's true enough."

"Can't?" Evelyn challenged, blue eyes flashing. "Or won't?"

"Take your pick."

Evelyn tried to remember how much she loved him, and how hurt he must have been when Dorian slammed all this down on him. This situation required delicacy and tact…and she didn't have the patience right then for either. "So, the last two years were…what? Just business? Keep the Inquisitor happy so we don't all die because she was too emotionally unstable to lead?"

Bull's expression softened, turning into something akin to shame. "You know that's not…"

"No? Then what, Bull? This?" She waved the hand where the Anchor smoldered right before his eyes. "The allure of power? Because I let you kill dragons? Because I'm a damned redhead? What is it?" Evelyn's frustration was slowly turning into fury as she spat words like sparks, glaring up at him with every line in her body taut and fearless.

She looked magnificent.

They hit the wall with terrific force, lips melded and tongues tangling. Evelyn clung to Bull's neck with desperate strength while he crushed her against him, growling low in his throat.

On the landing leading to the Inquisitor's quarters, Varric stood with Cullen, Leliana and Josephine, listening to the heated exchange. They couldn't hear individual words, of course, but it sounded like one hell of a fight. "Do you think we should…intervene?" Cullen asked, concern mixed with a fair amount of hesitance. He winced as they heard a crash, then another. Varric motioned to the door.

"After you, Curly."

.:*:.

When Evelyn didn't show up for breakfast or lunch the next day, Dorian decided to go looking for her. He found her sitting at the desk in her quarters, staring blankly at something in her hands. He set the tray of tea and snacks he was holding down on an open corner of the desk. "What do you have there?"

"Half of a dragon's tooth." She replied. Her voice was bleak, and Dorian searched for something to break the tension. He pulled one corner of the high-collared shirt she wore away from her neck, smiled at the deep red mark on her skin.

"It looks like you had an…entertaining evening."

"That's one word for it."

"He's not mad at you then?"

Evelyn paused before replying, "The Chargers left this morning for the Arbor Wilds. They're going to clear out some of those ruins we found last time. No one really knows when they'll be back."

There was so much unsaid in that one sentence, Dorian wasn't sure how to reply. "Indeed?"

"Dorian…?"

"Yes, Inquisitor?"

"I've considered your offer." Evelyn looked up at him, determination replacing the sorrow in her deep blue eyes. "I will marry you."

.:*:.

For a castle as large as Skyhold, news travelled quickly. Within the week, everyone knew that the Inquisitor was making plans to marry the dashing Tevinter Altus who had bravely stood by her side in the battle with Corypheus. For Dorian's status with the people had changed; a side-effect of standing in the Inquisitor's aura for too long, or so he joked.

Not that everyone was happy about the arrangement. Cassandra, who still steadfastly ignored people when they called her Divine Victoria, wasted no time or words in telling both Inquisitor and her betrothed exactly what base foolishness she thought their union was. Sera asked to see Evelyn's new 'manly bits'. Madame Vivienne wished them all happiness with the same expression she reserved for people who wore stained shirts in public.

Evelyn didn't have time to worry about the nay-sayers though…she was rapidly finding that planning a wedding, even with Josephine and Leliana's eager help, was a massive undertaking. "Can't we just elope?" She complained to Dorian, tossing a swatch of pale peach fabric on the table to join its fifty nearly identical cousins. She was supposed to be choosing the color for the table linens, but Leliana had already rejected every other choice and Evelyn was rapidly running out of patience.

Dorian sat beside her, gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Not without causing a number of people to have apoplexies I'm afraid."

"It might be worth it."

"You're the Inquisitor. Can't you delegate?"

"The last time I delegated, I found out that Leliana was going to dress me in pink for the ceremony. _Pink, _Dorian. And tulle. With _rhinestones._"

Dorian just barely managed not to smile. "That would be a tragedy."

"Don't laugh. You get to wear that amazing wrap…"

"Trabea…"

"Yes, that. And the purple looks so good against your skin."

"Why, thank you, carus. I'm blushing."

"Do you know what happens when I blush in _pink_ Dorian? I look like a tomato."

"Well, I have a request."

"Anything for my lord husband…" Evelyn very exaggeratedly batted her eyelashes at him, which won her a faint smile.

"I would like to see you in a flowing white dress with a yellow veil, and flowers in your hair."

Evelyn just looked at him, eyebrows raised. "That's a very specific request."

"It's what brides wear in Tevinter."

His voice was carefully nonchalant- that's how Evelyn knew how important it was. "Knowing Leliana, she'll ask me what shade of yellow. You know…butter, sunflower, sunburst, Holy Maker…"

Dorian snickered. "Holy Maker yellow?" Evelyn shrugged.

"Don't look at me, I'm just the bride."

In the end, they decided on a yellow just between dawn and daffodil, but the question of who was going to marry them caused a little more trouble. Evelyn was just sitting down to dinner when a page came bursting in the tavern. "My lady, come quick!"

Evelyn stood quickly, as did Varric and Blackwall who were sharing her table. "What is it, Devin?"

"Mother Giselle got a hold of Lord Dorian….they're going at it something awful."

"Maker's Balls!" Evelyn expostulated. Varric sat back down, a wide smile on his roguish face.

"Looks like you've got this one covered, Bright Eyes." Varric said. Both were snickering, but Blackwall was gentleman enough to ask if she wanted him to accompany her. Evelyn politely declined then stalked her way out of the tavern following Devin to the gardens where her betrothed was indeed standing toe to toe against the Chantry Mother. Both had completely forgotten their dignity and were doing their best to outshout each other.

"If you think for one second that I will allow the sanctity of the Chantry to be besmirched by allowing a Tevinter _heretic _to perform a ceremony here, you are sadly mistaken!"

"If you think for one second that I was asking your opinion, _Revered Mother,_ then you're the one who's mistaken!"

"What is going on here?" Evelyn inquired. They both whirled in her direction.

"Mother Giselle is of a mind that having a Revered Father perform our wedding ceremony will shake the foundations of the world as we know it." Dorian replied, voice dripping with sarcasm. "We will all be bound into service with demons, blood will fill Skyhold's baths, our children will cluck like chickens…"

"Surely, as the Herald of Andraste…"

"Herald of Justinia, more like…"

Mother Giselle took a deep breath and continued as though Dorian hadn't spoken, "…you can see how troubling it would be to the people of Skyhold who follow the _southern _Chantry if you brought in a…Father. We are not in Tevinter, after all."

"And more's the pity." Dorian interjected.

"Yes, I'm sure it would be very agreeable to you if we were all forced to wear chains and collars…"

"That's enough!" Evelyn pressed her hands together, thought fast, "I already have a priest in mind. My brother Everin is a layman in Denerim…he wrote and desperately wants to perform the ceremony. I can't very well refuse him, can I? He is family after all." She turned to Dorian, laid her hand gently on his arm. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I just got the letter today."

"A layman…" Mother Giselle thought for a second before nodding reluctantly. " Yes. That would be an acceptable substitute."

Dorian shrugged. "It would be ill-luck to refuse family."

"You see, Mother Giselle?" Evelyn smiled brightly. "Nothing to worry about."

"I am not certain about that, Inquisitor," She surveyed Dorian with a contemptuous expression on her normally mild face. He gave her his widest, most rakish grin. "But thank you for setting my mind at ease about this particular situation." Giselle bowed her head and took her leave. Evelyn steered Dorian in the other direction.

"_Does _Everin desperately want to perform our wedding?" He asked.

"Maybe not _desperately.._."Evelyn replied. "Ev's never said 'boo' to a mouse though, and he certainly won't to me. He'll accept graciously…if it's ok by you, that is."

"By all means. It was a quick bit of thinking on your part." Dorian stopped and Evelyn turned to face him. To her surprise, he placed his hands lightly on the curve of her hips and pulled her closer. "Thank you for compromising."

"You're welcome." Evelyn didn't know why she was nervous. Dorian often took her hand, or put his arm around her shoulders. She would even kiss his cheek sometimes, or put her hand on his leg. They had talked about trying to become more familiar with each other's touch, "So the wedding night won't be such a shock" Dorian had explained with a crooked grin. But she was still used to his battle aura, all power and confidence with the scent of fire always around him- this new, gentle Dorian was strange to her.

He touched his lips to hers, hesitantly at first as she stood stock still, afraid to startle him off. His mouth was warm and soft, so different from what Evie was used to, and he tasted like mint. She realized with a start that she was kissing him back, and her reaction was only making him more confident.

"Now this," They both froze as the voice, with its heavy, familiar accent washed over them. "Is something I never thought I'd live to see."

Dorian pulled back, closed his eyes in an effort to center himself. "Hello…Father."


	3. Savage

Author's Note: I'm sorry to all those who were waiting for a confrontation between Dorian and his father, but I felt like the Iron Bull needed some love. Next time, I promise! There's a lot of swearing in this installment, including a few f bombs...fair warning!

Thanks to all followers and my lovely, lovely reviewers…Genesis Vakarian, Eureka234, Loverofallfiction, theza, behoon, and my unnamed guest. You guys make writing so much easier!

Evelyn Entertains a Proposal

_The Iron Bull had always loved Evelyn's hands. They were equal parts feminine and deadly, calloused palms with long, tapering fingers and creamy pale skin crisscrossed with tiny scars from numerous training exercises. He knew exactly what those hands were capable of- pleasure and pain both-had felt their touch on his skin and all the emotion that feeling brought him. He watched with a smile as those amazing hands rested maternally on her swollen belly. It brought him indescribable joy to see her so beautifully vulnerable, so protective of the life inside her, and to know that he had brought it about. He reached for her, and she reached back, happiness lighting her blue eyes…_

_ Bull didn't see Dorian standing behind her until he got closer. The Tevinter mage wrapped his arms around Evelyn from behind and she dropped her reaching hand to his arm. She rested her head back on his shoulder with a content little sigh and he placed his hand over his child with a proud smile. _

_ Dorian's child. _

_Dorian's wife. _

_Not his._

_ "Evelyn!" _The Iron Bull sat bolt upright on his bedroll with her name on his lips. It took him just a second to realize it had been a dream. He scrubbed his hands over his face with a frustrated growl, heard Krem's sigh.

"Ok, chief, we need to go back. This is ridiculous."

"No." Bull refused staunchly. The ex-Tevinter soldier left his spot by the fire to sit next to Bull.

"Don't be an idiot. You've been waking up shouting the Inquisitor's name every time you've closed your eyes for a week now. You lead us into fights we don't need to fight, push the pace to breaking…half the boys are ready to mutiny. And that's not even telling what you're doing to yourself." Such as not eating, the unspoken words hung in the air between them. Taking the most dangerous places in battle. Fighting to exhaustion, until even Stitches' potions can't fix all the damage. "Let's go the hell back to Skyhold and you can work it out."

"It's not that easy, Krem."

"Why not?"

"Why not?! She's marrying Dorian for fuck's sake!"

"So go win her back."

"Just like that?" The Iron Bull asked sarcastically.

"She _wants_ you,you big horned idiot! You should have spoken for her years ago."

"I can't."

"Why the hell not? And don't tell me it's because of the Vint."

"You wouldn't get it…"

Krem crossed his arms across his chest, stubbornness written across every line of his face. "Chief, I'm your friend. At least try me."

Bull sighed in frustration. "Ok, they say I'm a Tal-Vashoth, right? Do you know what that means?"

"Sure. That you live outside the Qun."

"Right. I grew up with it. Respected it for the better part of my life…and now it's all gone. I have broken every single tenet of the Qun…except one."

"Wait. You're trying to tell me you never married the Inquisitor because of the _Qun?_"

"If I marry her, I lose the last thing that ties me to the Qun. I'd be a true Tal-Vashoth then."

Krem just sat in stunned silence for a moment, and then without warning his hand flashed out, hitting The Iron Bull upside the back of the head with all the not-inconsequential force in his arm. "OW!" The Bull rubbed the spot, too surprised to say anything else.

"You complete _idiot." _Krem practically snarled, rising to his feet in anger. "Any man would be proud to have the Inquisitor as his wife and you make her suffer because of a religion that won't even accept you as you are? A way of life that punished you simply for not allowing your men _who trusted you_ to die? You tell me right now, do you think she sees you as soulless? A deserter? Or does she see a man she loves that never once said he loved her back, and wonder if there's something wrong with her? That's why she's fucking marrying the mage- because you were too much of a coward to fight for her!"

The Iron Bull was much faster than his bulk would suggest. One moment he was seated cross-legged on the ground and the next he and Krem were rolling through the dirt trading blows and curses. The Bull's Chargers formed a ring around them, not sure where to intervene since it seemed like both their Captain and Second had lost all sense.

Krem quickly scrambled to his feet, knowing that Bull had the advantage on the ground. He circled his Captain warily. Krem had never seen him like this, with his normally perfect control all but gone. "What the hell do you know of the Qun, huh?" Bull snarled as he swung. Krem dodged it easily. "What do you know about what it's like to be lost?"

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Krem huffed a laugh. "Who the hell do you think you're talking to, Chief? Everyone here was lost…until you found them."

The breath whooshed out of Krem's lungs as Bull tackled him to the ground once again. But Cremisius Aclassi had had enough. He was done fighting his captain, the man he respected above anyone else in the world. The man who had rescued him from slavery, or worse. Krem didn't even try to defend himself, just braced himself for the next blow.

It never came.

"What if I go savage, Krem?" Bull asked, his voice just barely above a whisper. "What if I hurt her?"

"What in the name of the Maker do you call this?" Krem motioned up to indicate Bull sitting on his chest. "As for hurting her…" Krem reached up, quick as a snake striking, grabbed The Bull's harness, and rolled him off. Bull's unresisting body hit the ground with a thud like a small earthquake. "You already did, Chief."

"Thanks for letting me down gentle."

"Well, the way I see it, you lived for years outside the Qun. You can't even make it a month without the Inquisitor. Pretty easy comparison, if you ask me."

For a minute, they just lay on their backs in the dirt. Then, Bull sat up. "You know, Krem?" He said, his voice uncommonly gentle. "You were worth the eye."

Krem smiled, winced when the motion pulled at his split lip. "Thanks, chief."

Bull got up, hauled Krem to his feet and bellowed out cheerfully. "Chargers! Pack up. We're headed back to Skyhold!" There was a unanimous cheer as people scrambled to obey. Bull turned to Krem with his one eye glinting. "But first, I need to find a dragon."


	4. The View From The Mirror

Author's Note: Welcome back to Skyhold everyone! While the Bull makes his merry way back to his oblivious Kadan, I figured we'd better not leave Dorian and Magister Halward alone for too long. Bad things happen.

Thank you as always to my dear followers and lovely reviewers, namely- ShellyGamerGal, Nezumi, Ioialoha, behoon, Eureka234, mille libri (thanks again for the proofreading!), misto713, teanni, and redrosemary.

Evelyn Entertains a Proposal

_Meanwhile, back at Skyhold:_

"I hope the room is to your liking, Father." The words came out a little flat. Evelyn was better at this whole dealing graciously with people thing, but Evelyn had abandoned him. No, worse than abandoned, Dorian thought, she had practically _pushed _him up the stairs to speak to his father after the first awkwardness was over and they had let him settle in a bit.

"People like your father don't go anywhere two weeks early unless they've got something to say," Evelyn told him. "You may as well get it over with."

"But why am I going alone?"

"Because I have a feeling that whatever it is isn't for my ears."

She was likely right, Dorian admitted to himself.

"The room is adequate." Magister Halward replied. "Dorian…why are you doing this?"

Dorian tossed his head back and laughed. "Something I've always loved about you, father….time is never wasted on pleasantries."

"Don't mock me, young man."

"What, specifically, are you questioning me about father? Why am I inquiring after your comfort? Why am I wearing a new cologne?"

"Why are you marrying the Inquisitor?"

"Isn't it obvious? She's an excellent dancer. Orlais will be talking about her for years."

Halward sighed heavily. "I knew that this would happen. It was foolish to attempt to get a straight answer from you."

It was a measure of how much Dorian had grown as a person that he actually felt a twinge of remorse for being so difficult. "I am marrying her, Father, because she is an absolutely singular woman. She can do much for me."

"It's just…last time we spoke, you were so adamant about…"

"Yes, well, that was then."

"I'm not saying that I'm not absolutely overjoyed to see that you are actually amenable to reason. I'm just questioning your choice of woman. Not a mage, barely even of noble blood…she does have a happy knack for survival I suppose, but…"

"Stop." Dorian interrupted coldly. "That _barely noble_ woman saved the world at great personal sacrifice and does not deserve your contempt."

"Dorian, if you seek to use your union as leverage in the Magisterium, which I suspect to be the case since I _know _that no words of mine would sway you then I'm afraid you will be very disappointed. The Inquisitor may be ruler of her particular castle here and even in Orlais, but in Tevinter they will eat her alive."

Dorian felt his father's words twist deep in his gut. "You don't know that."

"You seem to forget that I'm one of the very magisters that you will be attempting to convince." Halward replied wryly. "I promise you, others will think as I do." He held up his hand, warding off Dorian's reply. "I don't want you to think that I dislike the girl personally. On the contrary, I have great respect for her- she's honest, gracious and very kind despite extremely trying circumstances. But I think you do her a disservice by throwing her blind into something she is not prepared for. Those very traits that draw you will be her downfall."

"She has a name, Father. Evelyn. "

"If you truly love your Evelyn and intend to keep her safely here at Skyhold, then please, by all means marry her. If you do not….well, you cannot say I didn't warn you. Now," Halward looked toward the door in a clear sign of dismissal. "I wish to rest. It is not an easy journey from Qarinus."

Dorian didn't need to be told twice. He was out the door and down the stairs before his father could think of more words to sling at him. He saw Evelyn by the finished mosaic near the doors to the garden. Her back was to him as he slipped his arm in hers.

"Carus, you owe me for…" She…_he…_turned his head with a bemused smile and Dorian realized his mistake.

"I'm thinking I haven't known you long enough for me to be owing you anything, my lord." The man was an almost mirror-copy of Evelyn- the color of his hair, the general shape and carriage of his body, the pale skin and full mouth curling into an identical lopsided grin. But the eyes were different- more slate then cobalt- and the voice was definitely a man's voice, though smooth as honey and practically humming with mirth. "But if I do, I beg to make amends."

"I beg your pardon!" Dorian dropped his arm as though burned and took a step back. "I thought you were…"

"Callum!"

"Evie!" The young man caught the Inquisitor up in a bear hug and swung her around, Evelyn laughing like a little girl. Suddenly, Dorian knew who the man was.

"You're her twin aren't you?"

The man's smile widened. "Guilty as charged. You must be Lord Dorian."

"Indeed." The men shook hands. "I'm sorry I didn't know you at first. She speaks of you often."

"As she does of you." Callum was better at hiding his thoughts than Evelyn, but Dorian could clearly hear the insinuation. Callum knew that this was not a typical marriage, and he wanted Dorian to know that he knew.

Evelyn was still holding onto Callum's arm. Even standing next to each other, Dorian was hard-pressed to find differences between them. Callum was just a hair taller, Evelyn fuller through the chest. They both had the same long-fingered hands, same wiry muscles, the same curve to their hips, but where it looked like grace on Evelyn, it spoke of finesse on Callum. "Cal, is Mother with you? I thought she wasn't coming until next week. "

"She's not. I thought I'd get a head start, just in case you needed me."

"Oh, we can use every hand. Can't we, Dorian?" When Dorian didn't reply right away, Evelyn said his name again. He shook his head, mentally berating himself for his lack of discipline.

"I'm sorry, Evelyn, it's just…the resemblance is uncanny."

"We used to terrorize the whole of Ostwick with it." Callum replied dryly. "Mother eventually had to secretly have the servants sew a tiny patch of blue onto every one of my clothes…"

"…which worked, until we noticed and started switching."

"Yes," Dorian laughed. "I have no doubt you would do such a thing."

"Cal, I'm so sorry…" Evelyn said suddenly. "You must be exhausted, and here we stand talking."

"Well, I wouldn't say no to a hot meal and some mead." Callum replied with a smile.

"Let's go down to the tavern. I've got so many people I want you to meet…"

.:*:.

Dorian dragged himself up to his room that night with a weary sigh. It was Wicked Grace night at the tavern, and while he normally enjoyed a hand-especially with experienced players like Varric and Josephine- he was feeling unusually drained.

Most of that was due to the fact that his father was in the same castle, he knew, but he suspected that the rest of it was due to the enigmatic Callum Trevelyan. He was perfectly polite, witty, and the paragon of every virtue but Dorian couldn't help but sense that he was being assessed with every word out of Callum's mouth even when it wasn't actually directed at him.

Dorian went to light a candle against the darkness and froze, still holding the matches. He straightened up carefully and lit every candle in the room with magic instead. "Is this the part where you tell me that if I hurt your sister, you'll kill me?"

"Oh, Lord Pavus…" Came the amused voice from behind him. "There are _so_ many worse things than death, as I'm sure you know."

Dorian turned to see Callum lounging on his bed as though he owned it, hands laced behind his head. It was a very calculated move- the bed was usually considered a private place, a sanctuary. Callum wanted Dorian to know that he could reach him anywhere if he needed to. He was playing The Game masterfully, and Dorian found his opinion of him rising. "Let's save time, Master Trevelyan. Why don't you tell me what you _think _you know about me and we'll go from there?"

"I think you're a powerful man, well-bred and devilishly intelligent. You're an only child."

"You can say that with certainty, can you?"

"It's in the way you leave your drink unguarded, how you turn your body toward others when you talk- always tall, always sure of your place. People with siblings, especially as many as Evelyn and I have, learn to protect their things and how to dodge quickly if needed. Besides," Callum shot him a lopsided grin, "You're very possessive."

"A personal failing."

"I'm a touch confused, I'll admit. The last I heard she was very wrapped up in one of your colleagues…The Steel Bull?"

"_Iron _Bull." Dorian knew with certainty that Callum knew the name of his sister's lover. He just wanted to hear Dorian say it, to watch his face when he did. Dorian kept his expression perfectly neutral. "They quarreled. He left."

"Quarreled…why?"

"You would have to ask her. I wasn't privy to the conversation."

"I'm actually more interested in _you _and Evelyn, to be honest. She just doesn't seem like your type."

"You've known me all of ten hours, if that, and you know what my type is?"

"You call her dearest and my lady easily enough. You care for her certainly, would do anything she asked, but when you hold her hand or kiss her, it's not natural to you. You have to think about it, and there's always a little hitch of hesitance." Callum stood, smooth and lean like a cat, and circled around Dorian's left side. Dorian held himself carefully still. "You're either the most virginal virgin in the history of virgins, or…" Callum came to a stop behind him, his lips mere inches from Dorian's ear. "You've never been with a woman."

Dorian's muscles clenched involuntarily at the warmth of Callum's breath on his neck. He considered whirling around and pinning the other man to the wall with kisses just to see how he'd react, but almost immediately discarded the idea. For one, Callum was not a man to be toyed with. For two, he was Evelyn's brother-her twin-and even though they had set the boundaries between them, for some reason it would feel like betrayal of Evelyn's trust. All this flashed through his mind in less than a second, but it was more than enough time for Callum to look in his eyes and walk past him with a throaty chuckle. "Well, _that_ told me all I needed to know."

"Yes, yes, I'm an open book." Dorian replied, a little edge coloring his voice. "You know everything you wanted to know. So, where does that leave us?"

"A fortnight from your wedding to my sister, whom I love. Very much." Callum turned the knob of the door. "I trust you'll be kind to her?"

"Of course." But Dorian remembered his father's words, thought of Evelyn's bright, open smile and wondered how much she would smile after years of constant struggle in Tevinter. It made him question just how kind he was actually being.

"Excellent." Callum opened the door just a crack before looking back over his shoulder. His smile did not quite match the look in his eyes. "Oh, and Dorian? If you hurt my sister, I'll kill you."

Dorian laughed, "You know, I wondered at first if you taught Evelyn how to fight. The calluses on your hands, the way you move...but now I'm beginning to wonder if _she _taught _you _the art of battle and you are the reason she navigated Halamshiral without a scratch."

The smile finally reached Callum's eyes at his words. "Why does the woman always have to be cunning and the man have to be a warrior?" And with that intriguing question, he shut the door firmly behind him.


	5. Haste to The Wedding!

Author's Note: Oh, I love weddings. I wasn't planning on this chapter to be this long- in fact, this was supposed to be the second to last chapter- but here it is…I swear Bull will be reappearing soon! And yes, I did kind of borrow a line of song from Game of Thrones, though not exactly.

Thank you lovely followers and favoriters...and especially reviewers! A special shout out to Eureka 234…your Bonnie Tyler reference is in this chapter. Let me know if you find it!

Evelyn Entertains A Proposal

Dorian slept late the next day. When he finally dressed and groomed himself, breakfast was already over. He found Evelyn, along with Josephine and Leliana surveying the tables in the great hall. "No roses," Evelyn was saying. "They're overdone. How about…narcissi? The white will look nice against the light green fabric."

"Hmm," Josephine pursed her lips, considering. "They're such a delicate flower…we'll have to send scouts out early that day to collect them."

"Thank you, Talen," Leliana said to the page who had just handed her a document, which proved to be the seating arrangement for the wedding feast. "Oh no! We can't have Lady Octivie next to Lord Haleford…there was that nasty incident with their children you know…oh, but we can't move her next to Lady Lisette either…"

"Throw her out a window," Callum said cheerfully. He was just coming up the stairs from the kitchen with a tray of coffee and pastries when he heard Leliana's predicament. "Then no one has to sit with her. Problem solved."

"Yes, thank you Cal. You're always good for a new perspective." Evelyn rolled her eyes, but gave him a fond smile anyway. The smile brightened a bit when she saw Dorian lounging in the doorway. "Good morning, sleepyhead. Did you rest well?" Caught, he made his way over to the group.

"I did, thank you." He helped himself to coffee, and bit into a pastry before nonchalantly mentioning, "Callum and I had a lovely talk last night after I left the tavern."

Dorian almost laughed to see the way Callum immediately froze. It was just a second, but it was a victory nonetheless. "Did you?" Evelyn's voice was calm, but she had also noticed the brief tension and Dorian would bet his last coin that Leliana had as well.

"Indeed. I'm so glad you have such…loving family, carus. It's heartwarming, truly."

Callum flashed his brightest smile in Dorian's direction. "You're very gracious to say so, Lord Pavus."

"Please, call me Dorian. We'll soon be brothers after all."

"Well then, Dorian, perhaps you'll show me the way to the wine cellar. I've been put in charge of choosing the vintages for the feast."

"Such a hardship," Dorian replied cheerfully. "If the ladies don't need us, then I'd be happy to escort you."

After receiving negative responses from all three ladies, Dorian led Callum through the door and down the stairs that led to the cellar. Cal's smile had not wavered. "Masterfully done, Lord Pavus."

"I'm sure I have no idea what you mean."

"You made me give myself away. Evelyn will wish to defend you and so will watch me like a hawk, and you brought the eye of the spymaster down on me as well. I'll have scarce time for clandestine chats with such company practically tethered around my waist."

"You are welcome anytime you wish to _chat. _Just remember, the left window sticks." Dorian couldn't resist. He was almost giddy with his clever machinations.

"You're too kind, Lord Pavus," Callum replied with a throaty chuckle. "Ah," They stopped in front of an arch in the stone. "Here we are." He wiggled the glass he had brought with him from the kitchens in front of Dorian's eyes. "Now the real work begins."

And it seemed like the real work never stopped. First it was last minute details about the feast, the wedding party and attire, then Evelyn's family started pouring in. Callum and Evelyn were at the bottom of ten other siblings, the difference in age so wide that the twins actually had nieces and nephews older than they were. Then, by some joke of the Maker, both of their mothers showed up on the same day.

Dorian felt almost guilty. His mother had greeted Evelyn with a tight smile and razor sharp eyes, in stark contrast to the lady Trevelyan who immediately folded Dorian in her arms and kissed him like he was already one of their own. "Oh, but isn't your hair lovely?" Lady Coralyn laughed, running her fingers through his ebony curls. For such an intimate gesture, it surprisingly didn't make Dorian uncomfortable. "Thank the Maker that we're going to get a decent color in the line. Look at all this _red _I have to deal with!" She swept her arm out to indicate her brood, over half of which had hair the color of flames and freckles to match. "It's only by Andraste's mercy that their father's blood muted Callum and Evelyn a bit, but the rest..."

"I know plenty of people who love redheads, mother." Evelyn said it with a smile, but Dorian heard the name in her thoughts as clearly as though she had screamed it. She had written to The Iron Bull, many times, but as far as Dorian knew he had not written back. He knew it hurt Evelyn, but everything he could think to say didn't sound like enough, so he held his tongue.

"Yes, supposedly we're very…virile." Callum waggled his eyebrows mischievously before dodging his mother's good-natured whack to his shoulder.

"Go on with you now, you imp!" She laughed.

And then, somehow, it was the eve of the wedding. Southern Chantry tradition dictated that the couple spend the night with their respective friends and family watching and praying. Evelyn was even now cloistered in the garden with her mother and sisters, along with Leliana, Mother Giselle, Josephine and Cassandra. The Chant of Light echoed sweetly around the ancient stone, calming and yet somehow invigorating at the same time.

But Varric had other plans for Dorian.

"Another round!" The dwarf bellowed at the tavern girl, hoisting his tankard. She immediately filled it to the brim and Dorian's as well. "A toast! To the luckiest sodding duster in Skyhold and his lady Inquisitor!" The Herald's Rest was packed to the brim and a cheer went up loud enough to shake the walls. Dorian found his back pounded, his hand shaken, and his glass never empty. But the highlight of the night came when Cullen, having lost a drinking game against Cole of all people, was forced to dance a Honnleath hornpipe on the bar. He took well to his humiliation, figuring he who laughs last wins best, and even added in a famous Fereldan drinking song that would have made him spontaneously combust in shame had he been sober.

Hours later, Dorian felt a hand around his waist and his arm rested on a strong pair of shoulders. He was being lifted to his feet. "Alright, Lord Dorian. Up you come."

"Evelyn?" Dorian asked, still half asleep. But the eyes that turned to him were grey, not blue and he amended. "Callum…"

"That's right."

"What time…?"

"Just before dawn. You have a few hours yet."

He didn't remember walking across the courtyard or how he got up to his room. He was however intensely aware of Callum's warmth pressed against his side. He remembered Callum stripping off his boots and shirt before helping him into bed. Then he was waking up again, mouth dry and head announcing that death would be preferable to the sun now streaming through the windows. He sat upright and immediately regretted it. While he sat there, cursing his existence, Callum stepped through the door holding a large glass of water. He sat on the side of the bed, grinning widely, and offered Dorian the glass along with a tablespoon or so of a white powder that Dorian recognized as dried crushed elfroot.

"I am…an idiot."

"If you think you're bad, you should see Commander Cullen." Cal reassured him cheerfully. "At least your hangover isn't mixed with shame. I expect him to throw himself on his sword at any moment now."

"It was so worth it."

Cal laughed then stood. Dorian saw that he was already dressed in a finely woven silver doublet with the warhorse of House Trevelyan worked on it in slightly darker grey thread. He looked taller in formal clothing, the jacket giving width to his shoulders and the dark fitted pants making his legs look a mile long.

"I'm getting married," Dorian had to remind himself. "I am marrying his sister. Today."

"…getting dressed?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I asked," Callum replied, his grin more than a little mischievous. "If you needed assistance getting dressed. I'm not sure what the custom is in Tevinter, but in Ostwick the couple is surrounded by family on their wedding day. Since your family is so small, I thought I'd offer."

"That's…very kind of you. "

"Not at all. And I brought help." He opened the door with a flourish to reveal Cullen- who was indeed looking a little green around the edges- Cole and Blackwall along with a magnificently dressed Madame Vivienne de Fer. Dorian groaned and hid his head in his hands at seeing the Knight-Enchanter.

"You are an evil man…" He told Callum.

"I see that the descriptions of last night's debaucheries were not over stated." Vivienne said with a sigh. "Come darling, let's make you presentable. We've so little time and so much work…"

.:*:.

_Meanwhile, in the Inquisitor's Quarters…_

"Avalyn," Evelyn implored her older sister, "Could you put another log on the fire please?"

"It's already broiling in here, Evie." Avalyn replied, wrinkling her freckled nose. She held up the bouquet in her hands. "The flowers are wilting with the heat."

That was true, Evelyn could see, but she just couldn't seem to get warm. The veil helped as her mother settled it on Evelyn's elaborately braided hair. It was so long that it flowed over her shoulders in a soft, dawn-tinted cloud. She had to resist the urge to clutch it around her like a blanket. Instead, she listened to the chatter of girlish voices around her. Every single woman in her family from her two year old niece Shea to her oldest sister Miralyn were there, making her cavernous quarters seem properly full for the first time. Then suddenly, a man's voice broke through the chatter.

"Dwarf at the door! Devilishly handsome dwarf coming in…"

"Varric!" Evelyn had never been so pleased to see anyone in her life. He swept into an exaggerated bow.

"I was just sent to tell you that Madame de Fer worked a miracle and your betrothed awaits. You about ready?"

"You tell me." Evelyn stood and held her arms to the side to show off the embroidery running up the side of her ivory gown. Varric made a twirling gesture with his forefinger.

"Turn around, Bright Eyes." Evelyn did a slow rotation and when she faced back to center, she couldn't help but return the fond smile she saw on Varric's face.

"Perfect." He declared. He gallantly offered his arm. "Shall we, my lady?"

.:*:.

Dorian stood outside the doors leading to the Great Hall, desperately fighting the urge to pace. Magister Halward stood with him, calm and austere as always. "Dorian, it is not too late to stop this."

"Yes, thank you father. I can always trust you for comfort." He snapped. Two solid thuds came from the other side of the door. "There. That's Blackwall's signal." He went to open the door but his father's hand on his arm stopped him. For a second, Dorian thought Halward meant to restrain him but his father merely put his fingertips on Dorian's temples.

"Procede in supérbia et honorem, fili mi."

It was an old Tevene blessing, a wish for Dorian to walk with pride and honor. Dorian found himself strangely touched. "Thank you father." He took a deep breath and pushed the door open. Cullen, who was resplendent in his full Inquisition armor, almost immediately blocked his way. "I wish to claim the Lady Evelyn Trevelyan." Dorian said boldly.

"Then prove your strength," He replied, before raising his sword. Dorian parried his first few strikes with his staff, both men moving in a well-choreographed and almost obsessively rehearsed dance. When Dorian had asked Cullen to stand as one of Evelyn's protectors, he had been most nervous about this little charade. But while the Bridegroom's Path was often deadly in Tevinter, it was merely formality here at Skyhold. A pageant to enliven the deadly dull southern chantry's service. Dorian finally brought the blade of his staff to rest at Cullen's throat and the Knight-Commander went to one knee.

Dorian turned to find his next obstacle already in place. Varric stood in the way with Bianca raised. Dorian restated his intention to claim his bride. "Then prove your cunning," Varric tightened his finger on Bianca's trigger and Dorian sidestepped gracefully to give the illusion that he was dodging the quarrel. Varric stepped to the right, Dorian shadowing him, and 'shot' again. One more shot, one more dodge, and Dorian was facing back the way he had come. He summoned a shield and as soon as Varric felt the push of it he dropped to his knee with a flourish.

Dorian turned to face his last obstacle. Madame de Fer stood in his path, her eyes dark and magic already crackling around her. She was a full head taller than him in her high heeled boots and she looked down at him with an expression that made Dorian think that she wasn't going to go as easy on him as Cullen and Varric had. "I have come," Dorian said firmly, "For Lady Evelyn Trevelyan."

"Then prove your power," Madame Vivienne challenged. Lightning crackled around her and Dorian just barely managed to block her spell. He looked at her, grey eyes narrowed. She had only pulled the power in her spell enough that it wouldn't hit the spectators lining the walls. Dorian lashed back with flashfire, feeling a savage gratification when he saw the look of surprise on her face. They wove back and forth in a true mage's duel, fairly evenly matched…until Vivienne made her final mistake. She had not noticed that Dorian's shield was slowing down time around him. He made a big show of being exhausted, and she- knowing that his martial ability was his weakness- stepped over the shield line, staff raised. Dorian dropped the shield, time sped back to normal and she was stunned to find his staff blade pressing against her belly. She gave him a gracious bow and sank elegantly to her knees.

Then he caught sight of Evelyn. Her blue eyes were wide, even more striking than normal because of the yellow veil framing her pale face. She looked beautiful, radiant even. A snippet of song entered Dorian's head and with it came a twinge of remorse as it was something The Iron Bull would sing when he was trying to tease her, 'I loved a maid as bright as sunlight with flowers in her hair…'. The thought of his absent friend hardened his resolve and he grasped Evelyn's hand, pulling her out of her mother and Callum's arms. They faced Evelyn's layman brother Everin together and he performed the ceremony to bind them as one.

The feast lasted long into the night. Evelyn was never far, which was a mercy because he wasn't sure what he would have done without her calming presence at his side. As it was, he knew he was drinking too much but as the hours went on it became harder and harder to care. He knew she was just as nervous- she spoke little and ate less. Finally, the moment came, "Let's go." Evelyn whispered into his ear. In reply he took her hand and led her through the door to her-_their_\- quarters.


	6. Freedom and Consequences

Author's Note: I well and thoroughly HATE myself for this chapter. No, really, I do. I'm a horrible person. The good news is that it's not the last! I have one more after this. The rating has been changed especially for this chapter for reasons of nakedness and swearing. If you've been following this and you're not into adult situations, you can stop reading at this symbol, **(*:-))**, and continue on when you see the same symbol again. Farfarren!

Thank you as always to my lovely followers and reviewers. I love you all. Please don't hate me.

Evelyn Entertains A Proposal

Evelyn Trevelyan was not a coward. This was fact- she had faced demons, darkspawn and scheming nobles with equal aplomb and barely broke a sweat. There was only one time she could truly say she was well and thoroughly terrified- when she had seen Corypheus repossess a red Templar's body at The Well of Sorrows.

She could say, with absolute certainty, that she would rather face the risen Corypheus again than the man standing next to her.

Dorian had been splendid. She was not ashamed to say that she was immensely proud as she watched him face her 'protectors', felt a thrill at the knowledge that this handsome man wanted to have her as his wife. But as the night wore on, she couldn't ignore the rising tide of panic in her head. She couldn't help but feel like by marrying Dorian she had murdered her best friend. **(*:-))**

"A copper for your thoughts?" Dorian asked. Evelyn turned, forced a smile.

"I'm just wondering where to start."

"Why, at the beginning, of course." Evelyn's smile became a little more genuine at the old joke.

"It's just…Bull usually took the lead whenever…"

"Indeed." Dorian deadpanned. "Well, I am perfectly capable of tying your wrists, but if you also wish me to rend your clothes off you may have to lend me a scissors. I'm afraid I lack the necessary arm strength."

Evelyn winced, "Maker, Dorian, I can't believe I said that. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." He softened his tone, "This is new to both of us. Although, you do have the advantage."

"How so?"

"You've been with a man. I have never been with a woman."

"It's not so different, really." Evelyn took a deep, fortifying breath. "I'll show you if you'd like." At Dorian's hesitant nod, she carefully lifted the veil off her head and laid it on the small couch nearby. "You may have to help with the laces though," She said, turning her back to him. "No rending required."

At first, she didn't think he was going to assist but then she felt his careful fingers pluck one of the flowers from her hair, watched as he placed it on the end of the bed beside them. One by one he removed the blossoms, then pulled the pins holding her braid out too. Dorian worked his fingers through her hair, ridding it of its elaborate coiffure, until it was a mass of wavy auburn curls hanging around her shoulders. Only then did he pull the ends of the laces holding her bodice until the dress released and fell in a pool of ivory chiffon at her feet, leaving her in nothing but sheer smallclothes.

Evelyn made herself turn, even though the temptation was great to stay facing away so she didn't have to see his expression. She had never felt so exposed in her life, but she forced herself to stand still under his gaze. She only realized that she had brought her hands up to cover her breasts when Dorian gently grasped her wrists and pulled her arms away.

"It's not like you to be ashamed, carus." He admonished her with a smile. Her vulnerability seemed to give him courage and he leaned down to kiss her. Just as before, his lips were warm and soft, but this time he tasted like brandy. Evelyn didn't mind- in fact, she found herself wishing she had drunk more. She had thought this would be so much easier, that she wouldn't need liquid courage to get her through.

Unbidden, the memory of the first time Bull had kissed her shot through her head. She was a Trevelyan of Ostwick, always held to a higher standard of behavior, and as such her skills in romance were sorely lacking. She had been so nervous, unable to look him in the eye. Her inexperience hadn't bothered him in the least. He had cradled her face in his massive hands, made her look up at him. "Never look down," He had commanded her. "You keep those beautiful eyes where I can see them." He was firm, almost possessive, and Evelyn knew without a doubt in her mind that he saw _her, _wanted _her_.

She could not say the same about Dorian, and guessed that when her lord husband looked her in the eyes, he was imagining slate grey not cobalt blue.

"Stop…"Her voice came out in a breathless gasp, but it was more than enough to halt Dorian in his tracks.

"I'm sorry…did I do something wrong?"

"No!" She was quick to reassure him. Evelyn took a step back, hugged her arms close to her chest. Suddenly she was freezing again, and not from her state of undress. "You're fine…I just…"

"Carus, you are shaking like a leaf." Quickly, he unwound the outer layer of his tunic and wrapped it around her. "Come, sit." He led her to the side of the bed, kept his arm around her shoulders, trying to still the tremors running through her body. "Talk to me, please."

**(*:-))** "I'm no better than your father…." Of all the words she could have said, those were among the last Dorian was expecting.

"Evelyn…what are you talking about?"

"I just…"Once she got started, the words tumbled over themselves, "When you came to me and asked me to marry you, I should have told you no right away. I should have reassured you that you were perfect exactly how you were, and that you didn't need me or any other woman to gain legitimacy, that you were a powerful, handsome, intelligent man, and that you were more than capable of taking Tevinter by storm entirely on your own! Instead, I tried to change who you were for my own gain, and I not only did it to you, I did it to Bull who I _knew _wasn't ready for what I was asking. But of course I never thought to ask him why; I just bludgeoned him over the head with an impossible situation and demanded he choose! Now he's gone, and rightly so because if I can do that to my best friend and someone I love, what kind of person am I?"

She was crying in earnest by now. Dorian could think of nothing else to do but wrap his arms around her and wait for the storm to pass. "Evelyn Trevelyan, you ridiculous woman." He chided her gently. "You beautiful, wonderful, nonsensical woman. You did nothing that I didn't agree to first. I'll not sit here and listen to you abuse yourself."

"It's not abuse when it's true…"

"It is. Especially on the tail of your effusive compliments about yours truly." He laid his cheek on her hair. "Do you really think all that of me, Evie?"

"Oh, so much!" Evelyn took a deep, shuddering breath. "I do, Dorian."

"Yes, you've said that already." He said, pleased when it won him a tiny chuckle. "So now I suppose the question is…where do we go from here?"

"I'm not sure," Evelyn admitted. "Where do you_ want_ to go?"

"Well… we're already here, it's late, and this bed looks immensely comfortable. Shall we get some sleep?"

Evelyn laughed and sighed in the same breath. "I was so hoping you'd say that."

He held the covers up for her with a grin and she scrambled under them, still wrapped up in his wedding cloak. He took his boots off and slipped in beside her before extinguishing every candle in the room with a whisper. For a moment, they lay on their pillows and looked at each other, illuminated only by the fire that still crackled on the hearth. "I'll speak to Everin first thing tomorrow," Dorian found himself saying. "He can annul the marriage."

Evelyn nodded. "Thank you, Dorian."

"It comes with a caveat."

"Anything."

"Go after The Iron Bull, kick his ass, and bring him back to Skyhold."

"I'll try," Evelyn laughed. They fell quiet again, but there was a strange look in Dorian's eyes that Evelyn didn't understand. She didn't know what to say to help, but it turned out to be unnecessary.

"Evelyn…may I hold you?"

In reply, she snuggled into the circle of his arms, a smile lighting her face before she closed her eyes. She felt him press a kiss to her forehead. "Good night…lady wife."

Evelyn slipped her arm around his slim waist, gave him a gentle squeeze. "Sleep well, lord husband."

.:*:.

Morning found Evelyn in the stables, whistling as she harnessed and saddled her mount. She had chosen the Desert Lightning Drakolisk- It was fast, hardy, barely needed to eat…plus, it was Bull's favorite out of all her mounts. "You're in a good mood today," Blackwall commented as he came down the ladder from his loft. "And I think the reason is coming across the courtyard as we speak."

Evelyn looked over. Dorian was indeed approaching, a piece of paper in his hand. When he reached Evelyn, he presented it to her with a smile and a bow. "Your freedom, my lady."

Evelyn kissed his cheek, "Thank you Dorian."

"What…just happened?" Blackwall asked. Dorian turned to him with a wide grin.

"Oh, didn't she tell you? We got an annulment."

Blackwall's bushy eyebrows almost disappeared into his hair. "Congratulations?"

"I'm going after The Iron Bull," Evelyn explained. The surprise smoothed itself off of Blackwall's ruddy face.

"Well, thank the Maker for that. No offence, Dorian."

"None taken."

A horn sounded at the gate, loud enough to wake the dead. Evelyn immediately perked up. "Is that…?"

"Looks like your trip will be shorter than you thought." Blackwall commented with a smile. There was no mistaking the raucous call of that bull horn…The Chargers had returned to Skyhold. Evelyn fidgeted impatiently as the gates were opened, practically threw herself at Krem when he proved to be the first one through.

"Welcome back, Krem!"

"Good to see you too, Your Worship." He gave her a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. It was then that Evelyn noticed their ragtag, weary appearance-as though they had pushed too hard over the plains. Easily half of them were nursing some sort of injury, including Krem who Evelyn realized was limping heavily and had a nasty burn across the left side of his face.

"Krem, what in the world happened to you? Where's Bull?" When he didn't answer right away, she asked again with growing dread. "Where's Bull?"

"We were headed back to Skyhold, but the boss wanted to detour to Emprise Du Leon...said he needed a dragon."

"The Ravager…" Evelyn breathed the name like a curse. They had attempted to take on the Highland Ravager the last time they were in Emprise du Leon and almost lost Cassandra and Varric both. If it hadn't been for Solas and his ability to fade step them to safety, they would have all died. Evelyn had been meaning to send a full complement of soldiers to take it out, but since it had gone back into hibernation and there was so much else to do it hadn't been high on her list of priorities. Bull had been so pissed when he found out that she tried to kill a dragon without him, had been sure that if he had been there they would have won. Evelyn had tried to explain what a beast it had been, but he just scoffed at her concern. "No dragon's gonna take out The Iron Bull." He had bragged.

Krem nodded grimly. "Bastard lizard kept spitting fire but the chief was smart, kept us out of range. Then it called its babies…they came right up out of the damn ground, hundreds of them. One of them got a hold of my leg. Chief took care of that one, but it called its mama. She landed right in front of us, close enough to snap our heads off but the Chief grabbed one of its horns and swung himself onto her head. He buried an ax in its eye and it reared up, tried to sling him off, but he held on…until…"

"Until what, Krem?!"

"It hit the edge of the ravine and fell, cracked through the ice in the river below…we went down to look but…Oh, Maker, Your Worship, please don't look at me like that!" Krem begged.

"You're lying." Evelyn whispered. "YOU'RE LYING!"

Dorian and Blackwall both looked up at her agonized scream and came running. "Evelyn!" Dorian tried to pull her off an unresisting Krem but she broke free.

"You lying bastard!" Blackwall grabbed her around the waist and hauled her back. She fought like she was possessed, straining against his brawny arms.

"Inquisitor, stop!"

"No! He's a liar, Blackwall! He's…there's no way…" It was the tears streaming down Krem's cheeks that finally got through. All the fight drained from the Inquisitor's body and she dropped, dead weight in Blackwall's arms. Krem stumbled forward blindly, throwing his arms around her.

There was an animal in pain somewhere, Evelyn thought absently. The keening wail was too feral to be human. She felt a brief surge of anger- who would possibly be so cruel to a helpless creature in her hold?!- and then she realized the sound was coming from her own throat. She didn't even have time to process the thought before she heard Dorian's voice command "Somnus!" and her world blessedly went black.


	7. Two Weddings and A Funeral

Author's Note: Oh, the end of a story line…so bittersweet. Evelyn's speech is the same as Sten's speech when he's caged in Lothering- translation on wikia if you're interested . Thanks to everyone who stuck with me through this- I know it got a little hairy, but I hope I didn't disappoint!

Evelyn Entertains a Proposal

Evelyn stood on her balcony, arms wrapped tightly around her chest. The spring air had a nip in it, but she barely noticed. She was always cold, now. She didn't even care if she ever got warm again. The cold fit better with the aching emptiness that gnawed at her core.

She heard the door opened but didn't bother to look who it was. "Brr! Colder than a nug's ass in here…" Varric, of course. He had been the most faithful of friends, barely ever leaving her alone even though she had not given him any encouragement at all. Cole was almost as obsessively present as Varric and Cassandra made an effort, along with her mother and Callum of course, but it was too hard on the others. Krem was having his own struggles with grief, Blackwall vowed that he would hear her scream in his head until the end of his days, and Dorian was too racked with guilt to be of much help to anyone. For the rest…it was nearly impossible to see the shell the Inquisitor had been reduced to, compared with the blithe and brilliant woman she had been.

"We're all set up, my lady." My Lady, not Bright Eyes or even Inquisitor now. "Just waiting on you." He was pleased to see her looking better than she had since this whole nightmare began. She was dressed in supple drakeskin armor chased with viridian. Her hair was loose around her shoulders, but it was carefully brushed. It shone a darker red than normal against the dark green of her armor. She was still too pale, her eyes still dull with pain, but it was a start. Varric offered her the book he held in his hands and to his surprise, she took it from him. "Ready?"

Evelyn nodded and followed him out. Callum, Dorian and Cassandra were waiting on the landing. They formed a group around her, a bulwark against staring eyes as they stepped down into the great hall. The room was packed, but everyone immediately hushed as Varric stepped in front of the Inquisitor's throne.

"You all know why we're here," He addressed the crowd. "One of our own has fallen. The Iron Bull; staunch protector, mighty warrior…" Varric smiled as a memory flitted through his mind. "The worst damn spy I've ever met…or maybe the best, I never could figure it out." He paused as a laugh rippled through the room. "Either way, he was a great man and we're here to honor him." He motioned to Krem, who was standing in the front row. He and the core of the Bull's Chargers- Rocky, Stitches, Skinner, Dalish and Grim- hefted an ax between them and laid it out on the dais.

It was a massive piece, made of dawnstone and silverite and set with a masterwork demon slaying rune. Evelyn had given it to him as a gift but he had never used it, preferring instead to hang it on the wall of his quarters and admire it. He was unnaturally attracted to dawnstone- the remembrance of that tiny detail sent an almost unbearable dart of pain through Evelyn's chest. "Ataash varin kata," Krem said, his voice shaking. "Asit tal-eb. So long, you big horned idiot. Horns up."

The rest of the Chargers came forward, one by one touching the ax with their fingertips and murmuring a goodbye, always ending with the same phrase, "Horns up."

When they were done, Evelyn stepped forward and opened the book she held. The Maker only knew where Dorian had managed to get a copy of the Qunari Prayers for The Dead at such short notice, but it lay in her hands as a testament of his resourcefulness. "Shok ebasit hissra." She read, her voice carrying to the far corners of the room. "Meraad astaarit, meraad itwasit, aban aqun. Maraas shokra. Anaan…" She knew the next line, but it caught in her throat, choking her. Anaan esaam Qun- Victory is in the Qun. But it was wrong for him, all wrong. Victory for The Iron Bull was here, at Skyhold, surrounded by people who admired and loved him. The Qun could just dissolve in the Void as far as she was concerned. She tried again to say the line, but just as she started the doors to the hall opened.

"Kadan, we have _got_ to work on your pronunciation."

The book fell out of Evelyn's hands with a heavy thud that could easily be heard in the suddenly silent room. "You…you…"

Him. All seven feet plus of pure, heavy muscle, grinning widely and dragging a dragon's skull behind him. The tip of his right horn had broken off, he had a few more scars across his wide chest, and his pants were ripped and filthy but there was no doubt it was The Iron Bull. Warmth flooded Evelyn's veins like a lava flow and suddenly, she was furious.

"You bastard!" She flung herself at him, pounding every inch of him that she could reach. "You complete…utter…bastard!"

"Ow, Evelyn! Stop it, ow!"

He finally trapped her in a bear hug, her arms crushed against his chest. Evelyn struggled against him, fuming. "How dare you?! How dare you go and die and come back like nothing happened?!"

"Obviously not dead here, kadan…bruised now, but not dead."

"Krem saw the Ravager…saw you fall…he said…"

"Hey, look here. _Look at me_." Bull commanded. Evelyn raised her eyes to his. "I told you, no dragon's ever gonna kill me. There she is," He jerked his head over to the skull, "and here I am and I don't care if I have to fight demons, swim icy rivers, or share a bed with Dorian- I am never leaving you again. You hear me?"

She nodded. His expression softened as he watched tears well up in her blue eyes. Bull tried to remember if he had ever seen her cry before and came up blank. But Evelyn was definitely crying now; great, racking sobs that shook her whole body- all the tears that she had been too empty to shed when she thought him dead. There was nothing to do but pull her close, run his hand along her beautiful hair, and murmur reassurances in her ear. Then out of nowhere, her sobs turned to laughter. "What's the joke, kadan?" He asked, confused.

"Only you…would be late…to your own funeral."

It was like a dam had broken. Suddenly everyone was cheering, laughing, gathering around Bull and pounding his back, shaking his hand, asking questions. The dragon's skull was looked over and admired. "How the hell did you get it all the way back here from Emprise by yourself, chief?" Krem asked incredulously.

"Brute strength." He replied. "And a cart. Maybe a couple horses. But mostly brute strength."

"Why didn't you just bring a few scales or something?" Evelyn asked. "It would have been easier to carry…"

"Well, see, you got the necklace thing a little wrong." Bull told her with a grin. "If it's between an officer and someone of lower rank, the officer gives it. But if it's between a man and a woman, the man gives it first."

"So you brought me a whole head?"

"I thought you'd want to choose your own tooth," Bull shrugged. "Besides….I wanted to make sure you got the point. And it'll look great on our wall next to my ax. Now," He raised his voice. "Since we obviously don't need a funeral anymore, what say we have a wedding instead?"

The hall instantly went quiet. "Uh, Bull…?" Varric was the first one to break the silence. "There's something we need to tell you…"

"Yes," Dorian interrupted smoothly. "We'd like to say that it's about damn time…you overgrown lummox. " The Iron Bull just grinned at him and the two men shook hands.

"Sparkler, have you lost your mind? He's talking about marrying your wife!"

"_Former _wife." Dorian corrected. "We got it annulled the next day so the Inquisitor could go after this suicidal idiot, but then…well, we never did get the chance to tell anyone except Blackwall."

"You were going to come after me?" Bull asked Evelyn. She shrugged, forcing her voice to be nonchalant.

"Don't let it go to your head."

"Well, then, what do you say? Marry me?"

"Bull," Evelyn looked up at him, her expression more than a little worried. "You don't have to do this. Honestly, I'm just glad you're alive…there's no need…"

"Oh no, you're not getting out of it that easy! There's no way I'm getting upstaged by a Vint."

Dorian rolled his eyes, "I heard that…"

"But…there's no priest here…" That wasn't strictly true, but what Evelyn meant was that there was no self-respecting Chantry priest that would marry a Qunari and a human without weeks and weeks of counseling and prayer. Bull knew exactly what she was saying, and it didn't faze him in the slightest.

"You're telling me that Divine Victoria here," He waved his hand at a stunned Cassandra. "...can't perform a wedding ceremony on the fly?"

"Me?! But…"

"Will you, Cassandra?" There was no possible way Cassandra could have said no to the luminous, pleading look the Inquisitor was turning on her at almost blinding intensity. She sighed heavily.

"Kneel down, you irreverent bastard, so I can bless you and we can get you married before the Inquisitor does something thoroughly ridiculous like announce her engagement to Sera."

"I'm game!" Came the familiar cockney accent from the back of the room.

Laughter was the best way to start a wedding. Bull and Evelyn both knelt in front of Cassandra, and she extended her hand over them with a smile still playing across her lips. "Blessings of the Maker, and of Andraste his bride, be upon you…"

.:*:.

There had never been such a celebration at Skyhold, and there probably never would be again. They had put in a huge stock of alcohol and fine Orlesian food for Bull's memorial- those being the two things he loved the most besides battle and dragons. It was absolutely no trouble to find people willing to play their fiddles, drums or flutes for the enjoyment of the massive group crowding the grounds. The tavern and great hall alone couldn't hold all of the revelers, so they spilled out into the courtyard; dancing, talking, eating and laughing until the sounds of merriment echoed and reechoed down the valley.

Bull and Evelyn had disappeared for a little while right after the ceremony but it wasn't long before they were back. Bull was freshly scrubbed and dressed in the formal uniform he had worn at Halamshiral. Evelyn too had changed into a deep green gown that she had worn to the celebration the night they had defeated Corypheus for good. She normally avoided the color- it turned her hair from auburn to a very decided red- but Bull, not surprisingly, loved it.

He watched her as she twirled with Cole, both of them laughing for the sheer joy of the music. It seemed as though she had danced with every man in Skyhold, and a few of the women too, but she never ended the dance with the same person- Bull was always stealing her away. "It's good to see her laugh again. Or do anything, for that matter. "

Bull looked down at Varric, "It was bad?"

"Oh." Varric put a hand to his heart and closed his eyes. "SO bad. You have no idea. She just…shut down. It was horrible. So," Varric shot an elbow into his side. "Don't screw it up, Tiny."

"Not planning on it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go steal my wife."

Varric chuckled, "And don't we just love those two little words…_my wife?_" Bull just waved a dismissive hand at him before sweeping Evelyn into his arms and spinning her in a breathless circle.

The end of the night found them on Bull's bench at the back of the Tavern, surveying the celebration that was still going strong around them. Evelyn sat on Bull's lap, head on his chest and her bare feet swinging- the very picture of languid content. "So," Bull nodded up to the second level where Callum and Dorian were laughing over a bottle of Tevinter brandy. "Fill me in. What's going on here?"

"I won't even speculate. I don't want to curse it."

"But it's something?"

"It's something, and hopefully more."

"Good. I thought I was going to have to get mad again when I saw them kiss earlier…Cal really does look weirdly like you."

"Wait…what…kiss?!"

"That reminds me…"Bull looked down with a wicked gleam in his eye. "I haven't gotten a proper kiss yet. And no, that Chantry peck doesn't count."

In reply, Evelyn slipped off his lap and tugged his hand, pulling him toward the door that led outside to the side of the stables where they always used to go for a little privacy…but their spot was already taken. Evelyn clapped her hands over Bull's mouth, effectively silencing him, just barely managing not to squeal in delight herself. The couple, pressed up against the wall and kissing so passionately that it was hard to tell where one stopped and the other began…was Varric and Cassandra.

By some miracle of the Maker, they managed to not alert Cass or Varric to their presence. The second they were safely back the way they had come, Bull let loose with a peal of laughter that almost shook the dust from the roof beams. He swept Evelyn- who was also laughing so hard she could barely breathe- around the room in a crazy, careening spin. "Oh, Kadan, I can't WAIT to burn his ass! This…is…amazing!"

Evelyn agreed wholeheartedly, albeit for different reasons. "I can't believe they stole our spot." She mock-pouted.

"Oh, don't worry." The wicked gleam was back. "I like my plan B better anyway."

"What's plan…ah!" Evelyn squealed as Bull hoisted her over his shoulder. The cheers as he carried her past everyone were nearly deafening. She struggled, commanded him to put her down, it was hard to take her seriously when she was giggling the whole time. When Bull reached his planned destination, Cullen-who had steadfastly refused to go anywhere near the tavern and was guarding Evelyn's quarters from curious partygoers- opened the door for them with a flourish.

"Thanks, Commander." Bull almost got to the stairs before he turned back. "Oh, do me a favor and tell Leliana and Josephine to clear the Inquisitor's calendar for the next few days. She'll need the rest after tonight." Cullen just barely managed not to laugh as Evelyn immediately flushed a stunning shade of crimson.

"My pleasure. Or, actually…hers, I suppose."

Evelyn's jaw dropped as The Iron Bull roared with laughter. Cullen reached across with a satisfied grin and closed the door on the Inquisitor and her husband.


End file.
